


April Shower

by PiOneOneZero



Series: Pi's Voyager Drabbles & Shorts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiOneOneZero/pseuds/PiOneOneZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there was an April Fool related chat over on VAMB. And then this happened. I blame purpledog for both the initial idea, and the encouragement :-P Sorry (not sorry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpledog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledog/gifts).



Chakotay stood in the warmth of the formal garden, both sun and a light rain falling onto his face. It was a shame that the dry weather of the past few days had ended, but the stunning rainbow cutting a bright swath across the sky more than made up for it – besides, nothing was going to ruin today.

It was astonishing how closely this planet resembled Earth – even its people could be mistaken for human at first glance, slightly elongated faces and larger eyes being the only real distinction between the two races. Their hospitality had been flawless and Chakotay was aware that many of the crew were in no hurry to leave; indeed the Vascari would doubtless also happily entertain them indefinitely. Especially after the great honour they considered today’s occasion to be to their small planet.

He sensed someone behind him, and turning saw Seven making her way slowly towards him, squinting up against the weather.

“This precipitation is most unfortunate”. He smiled - no one else, even the Doctor, could really quite mirror her turn of phrase.

“I don’t think the day could possibly be any more beautiful”.

“That is because you have human delusions of sentimentality that attach greater than necessary significance to every part of an important occasion”. He was laughing openly now.

“I think it’s probably time to get ready”.

“I agree, I believe more formal attire is customary for the coming ceremony – besides, you’re soaking wet”.

Still chuckling to himself he set off back to the buildings, almost reaching the door before pausing and turning back towards her.

“Listen, Seven… thank you for agreeing to marry me. You’re making me the happiest man alive”. She was the one to smile now; one of the most genuine smiles he had ever seen from her.

“The honour is mine, Com… Chakotay”.

^^^^

Attired in his dress uniform, Chakotay’s heart thundered as he descended the wide staircase. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this nervous, even when at the business end of a Cardassian disruptor rifle. He was really getting married. He could scarcely believe it.

He took a deep, shaky breath before entering the ceremony hall. A good thing he did, because once he pushed open the heavy double doors what he saw took away all remaining ability he had to breathe. The room was filled with Voyager’s crew, flanking both sides of a narrow aisle that he was now going to have to find some way of walking down.

He hesitantly began the slow journey to the front of the hall, all eyes on him. For a very private man this was an exquisite form of torture, but he kept in mind the purpose of the gathering and he grew in confidence – buoyed by the smiles and encouraging arm pats and handshakes he received on his way.

Seven was waiting for him as he reached the flowered archway that lead out onto the beautiful gardens where the reception would follow. The only one not wearing a uniform, she was dressed in stunning Vascari ceremonial robes and was haloed against the backdrop of the sun that had broken strongly through the clouds – the rain had stopped and it was shaping up to be a truly glorious day.

“It was only a shower”, she whispered, “it seems you were right – nothing can ruin today”.

Chakotay heard the nerves in his laugh, and attempting to quell the new wave of fear that rose up in him, he took Seven’s hand and squeezed it.

“Not long now Commander”, Tom Paris said from Chakotay’s left – accompanying it with a playful slap on the arm, “enjoy your last few minutes as a free man”.

The sound of the doors opening again had everyone turning towards the back of the hall, and Chakotay’s stomach dropping through the floor.

Kathryn Janeway traced the same path Chakotay had a few minutes before, B’Elanna just behind her. Like all the rest of them, she was wearing her dress uniform, but her hair was adorned with the beautiful blue flowers that were so common on this planet. Chakotay thought they complemented her eyes perfectly.

She stopped next to him, looking up into his eyes, and he saw the same mixture of fear, love and hope that he himself felt; reflected there as if in a mirror.

“It would seem we are ready to begin”, Seven addressed the assembly, “but before we do, I must express my own feelings as to this occasion. As we all know, when our Captain and Commander first expressed their intention to be joined to one another, this presented a problem. As formidable a woman as Captain Janeway is, and as skilled at multi-tasking, she was naturally unable to officiate her own wedding”. She paused for the inevitable titters of laughter that followed her choice of words.

“I am deeply honoured that I was asked to fulfil that role, and even more so that Starfleet has given me permission to do so in an official capacity, under the highly unusual circumstances. So, without further delay, Captain, Commander are you ready to begin?”

Kathryn and Chakotay’s eyes met again, and she reached out her hand to take hold of his. After a gentle squeeze of reassurance, he responded,

“I’ve never been so ready for anything in my life”.


End file.
